


Миссия невыполнима

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Don't copy to another site, Dragon AU, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Наемник прибывает в город, чтобы убить дракона.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132667
Comments: 39
Kudos: 119
Collections: 02 Тексты от G до T  WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Миссия невыполнима

**Author's Note:**

> AU, крэк, сказка.

Наемник приходит в город на рассвете.

Он получает мешок золота и получит второй такой же, когда выполнит миссию.

Его цель – дракон, что живет в пещере на вершине ледяной горы.

Он уже много лет не убивал драконов. Это слишком просто, с таким заданием справляются и обычные рыцари. Наемника зовут, только когда нет другого выхода. Его считают проклятым.

Это не имеет значения. Все, что имеет значение – его миссия.

С ним говорит придворный воин. Он передает деньги. Они встречаются в грязном кабаке, оба в плащах с капюшонами, чтобы не волновать народ. В этом кабаке много капюшонов. Наемник слышит шепот справа, слева, звон монет. Здесь заключаются сомнительные сделки, творятся темные дела.

Это не имеет значения.

– Король хочет получить драконью шкуру. Она очень ценная, – говорит придворный воин.

– Да.

– И драконью голову. Он выставит ее на главной площади, чтобы порадовать народ.

– Да. 

– И драконье сердце. Чтобы убедиться, что новая голова у него не вырастет. 

– Это всего лишь дракон, – говорит Наемник.

– Будь оно так, мы бы тебя не позвали. Наши самые лучшие воины с этим драконом не справились.

У Наемника свое мнение по поводу «лучших воинов» и их способностей. 

– Сколько деревень сжег этот дракон? 

– Он еще ни разу не выползал из своей пещеры. Но если вдруг выползет – настанет конец всему свету. Все, кто его видел, говорят – огромный, злобный, безжалостный, просто чума в чешуе. Если и ты с ним не справишься, придется всему королевству переезжать.

– Я справлюсь, – говорит Наемник.

  


* * *

  


Наемник идет в кузницу, чтобы заточить свои ножи. Там его и находит Доблестный Рыцарь Сэм.

– Я хочу сказать, это ведь моя работа, чувак, – говорит Рыцарь небрежно. – Убивать драконов и все такое. Я специалист. У меня и диплом есть. Но этот дракон… 

Наемник точит свои ножи.

– Этот дракон, он тебе не по зубам, приятель. Я просто помочь хочу, ясно? Многие пытались, но он просто… просто ужасен. Он тебя живьем сожрет. От него живым не выбраться.

– И все же ты здесь, – говорит Наемник.

– Слепая случайность! Я едва не погиб, был на волосок от смерти. До сих пор кошмары снятся. Ты просто… просто пообещай мне, что подумаешь над моими словами.

– Нет, – говорит Наемник.

  


* * *

  


Он отправляется в путь на рассвете. В Долине туманов на него нападает Некромант.

Наемник не любит Некромантов. Их армии плохо пахнут, а когда он убивает мертвецов, они продолжают за ним ползти. К тому же, Некроманты любят поговорить.

Этот не исключение.

– Давай же, Мрачная Морда, хватит рубить моих парней, – болтает Некромант, воспарив над долиной. – Сколько бы тебе ни заплатили, у меня есть больше. Я вроде как миллиардер и готов дать тебе тележку золота, чтобы ты вернулся на родное болото. Ясно? Отсылку к Шреку считал? Нет? Ты на него похож, потому что такой же угрюмый, ну и зеленый, от всей этой трупной слизи на тебе.

Наемнику не нужно золото. Ему нужен дракон. Это вопрос чести.

– Даже я с ним не справился, Зловещий Капюшон. Лучше тебе не злить этого дракона, иначе начнутся настоящие неприятности. 

В конце концов скелеты заканчиваются. Наемник продолжает свой путь.

  


* * *

  


На вершине ледяной горы, у входа в пещеру, он видит Вдову. 

Он знает ее: она так же хороша, как и он.

Почти.

Она не тратит время на речи, прежде чем начать бой. Их клинки звенят, столкнувшись. Проливается кровь. Они дерутся день и ночь, не зная усталости. Пока наконец Наемник не побеждает.

Он ранит Вдову, не настолько серьезно, чтобы она умерла, но достаточно, чтобы не смогла ползти за ним. Его нервирует, когда за ним ползут. 

– Не ходи туда, – шепчет Вдова побелевшими губами. – Даже вдвоем мы бы такого дракона не одолели, а ты теперь ослаблен нашим сражением. 

Наемник принимает это к сведению.

Он идет в пещеру.

  


* * *

  


– Я пришел, чтобы убить тебя, – говорит Наемник. В темноте вспыхивают глаза дракона.

– Вот это новости, ну и ну, так неожиданно.

Для дракона у этого существа недостаточно мощный голос. Наемник помнит рык дракона: словно ревущее пламя, словно грохочущий камнепад.

Этот звучит просто… хрипло.

– Я убью тебя быстро, если не станешь дышать огнем, – предлагает Наемник. Ни один дракон прежде не соглашался на подобную сделку, но попробовать стоило.

Этот дракон… кашляет.

– Ну, с огнем у меня пока перебои. Так что считай, тебе повезло.

– Покажись, – велит Наемник. 

– Не, – отвечает дракон. – Мне и тут неплохо, спасибо.

Наемник зажигает факел. 

– Что это значит? – говорит он сердито. 

Дракон виновато разводит когтистыми лапами.

– Привет, я Стив.

– Мне сказали, ты огромный.

– Размер – это еще не главное, – обижается дракон. Он чуть крупнее лошади и такой худой, что Наемник видит каждую его кость. 

– Мне сказали, ты злобный.

– Я бываю ворчливым, когда не в духе, – признается Стив. Его драконьи глаза – ярко-голубые, как небо на детском рисунке. Это самый беззащитный дракон, которого Наемник видел за всю свою жизнь.

– Мне сказали, ты безжалостный, – упавшим голосом продолжает Наемник. Дракон снова кашляет, выпуская клубы дыма. У него облезлый хвост, перемотанный бинтом. Чешуя местами осыпалась. Королю такая шкура по душе не придется. 

– Мне не нравится, когда обижают маленьких, – признается дракон. – За дело мира я всем бошки поотрываю. Но ведь ты и сам такой же? У тебя должен быть кодекс чести, как у всех наемников.

У Наемника нет чести. Нет сердца. Нет жалости. Это всем известно.

Его интересует только миссия.

– Ты чума в чешуе? – уточняет он. Дракон смеется, обнажив маленькие острые зубы.

– Наверное, они имели в виду чешуйчатую сыпь. Такой я болею. И еще тремя другими видами сыпи. Поэтому будь осторожен, когда будешь меня убивать. Не хотелось бы заразить кого-то.

– С тобой не справились лучшие воины, Рыцарь, Некромант и Вдова! – рычит Наемник. Он уже чувствует, что где-то просчитался, но еще не до конца понял где. 

Дракон хрипит взволнованно:

– Наташа в порядке? А Сэм и Тони, ты же их не обижал? Они хотели как лучше, пожалуйста, не выдавай их. Они хорошие друзья.

У наемников не бывает друзей.

Ему этого не понять.

Наемник поднимает свой меч. Дракон вежливо ждет.

  


* * *

  


– С таким драконом не справиться никому. – Наемник швыряет мешок с золотом на стол. – Это могущественное, древнее создание. Первородный ужас. Невозможно описать его мощь. 

Придворный воин таращит глаза.

– Мне удалось заключить сделку, – добавляет Наемник. – Если вы пошлете еще хоть одного убийцу к дракону, то сгорят ваши дети и дети ваших детей. Но если его оставят в покое, переезжать не придется.

Воин достает блокнот.

– Какие требования, сколько девственниц он хочет?

– Мазь от чешуйчатой сыпи, три ведра, набор для выжигания по дереву и постер с котятами. Пока что, – добавляет Наемник. – И мне, как его агенту и посреднику, комфортабельный коттедж на вершине ледяной горы. 

– Какие там должны быть обои? – уточняет воин.

Это не имеет значения. Не должно иметь никакого значения. 

– В цветочек, – говорит Наемник.


End file.
